I love you
by thebrave918
Summary: Just living life. but I love someone, and i have to tell her. Sora's P.O.V SoraxKairi RoxasxNamine
1. Chapter 1: good times

Here we go...

Chapter 1: good times

I woke up like any other day. I looked across the room. My other half Roxas, was sleeping like a baby. So I got up and walked out of the room and took a shower. Brushed my teeth, kept my hair the same way. _"I love my hair spiky"_ I said to myself. I went to go wake up Roxas, but he was already downstairs eating breakfast. Then I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Roxas said with some cereal still in his mouth. He opened the door. "hey Nam, hey Kai" Roxas said. "Hey!" I said. "hey Sora" The two girls said in unison. " so wuts up with you two?" Namine asked. "o not much" Roxas replied. "um Roxas why are you wearing sleep pants and a night shirt?" Kairi asked giggling.

Roxas came back down with a tan shirt, half black and half tan pants. "better now?" Roxas asked Kairi. "o crap! we have to get to school!" I said. Then we all got up and were walking to school. Then I saw a shadowy thing moving. "you've got to be kidding!" I said. "what?" Roxas asked. Then he saw the heartless moving too. "ladies stand back" We both said. We both pulled out our keyblades and ran and destroyed the heartless. Then the ladies started clapping. Then Kairi and Namine ran over to us and hugged us. Then we both blushed. "lettt's get to school before we are late"


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

Here you go again... and sorry the last chapter was so short

Chapter 2: Broken

"psst! Hey Roxas, did you do the homework?" I said. "we had homework!" Roxas said. "Roxas Hikaru! Reapeat what I just said!" The teacher said. "uhhhh..." Roxas said.

Now it was time for lunch. The only time I really get talk to Kairi. "Sora! Sora!" I heard someone calling. I turned around and saw Kairi running through the crowd of people. Then the most amazing thing happened... before I knew it Kairi was holding me. "Sora! take a look! I got an A+ on my Math Quiz!" She said with a very cheery voice. "that's amazing Kairi!" I replied. "O! and I need to tell you something at lunch!" Kairi said. "K! bye!" Kairi said running off to the lunch room.

I was sitting reading a Naruto manga book... waiting for Kairi, Roxas, and Namine. So then I decided to get up and look around for Kairi. Then I thought I almost died at what I saw... Kairi was kissing Riku... on the lips. Then she pulled away and saw me standing there... "wait Sor-" "How...How could you do that to me!" I said cutting her off. Then I ran off. "wait Sora! Hold on!" Kairi said. But I just kept running...

Then I finally stopped to catch my breath. So I sat down in the secret place. My favorite place when ever I wanrt to be alone. Then I heard someone coming. "Sora!" "I finally found you" I heard Kairi say. "listen the news I wanted to tell you was-" Then I inturrupted her. "save it... Cause' I don't Want to listen!" I screamed at her. Then I got up and left, but then as I left I heard Kairi crying. But I didn't care anymore...

**I promise I'll make longer chapters**.


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing has changed

Chapter 3: Nothing has changed...

I was avoiding Kairi the whole day. I felt like I never wanted to talk to her again. Today Kairi would be calling my name but I would just walk along.

I just left class when I felt a tap on my shoulder. _"please don't let it be Kairi"_ I thought to myself. So I turned around and then I felt a hand slap my face. "ow! What the hell-" Then I got slapped again. "you know what Sora!" "you have to be the biggest jerk on the planet!" Selphie said. "you made Kairi cry for no reason!" Selphie yelled at me. "well you know what I did make her cry for a reason! I was gonna tell her I like her but then when I saw Kairi and Riku kissing, I snapped!" I yelled at her back. "and you know what! If you're here to me give some shit then I don't want to hear it!" I yelled at her again. Then I saw her run off crying.

I knew I was hurting everyone but I mean why did she have to go and kiss one of my best friends? I mean ex-best friend. The rest of the day went by very slowly. Then finally the day was over so I walked home. "Sora!Sora!" I heard someone callingme from behind. It was Roxas. "hey what was up with Kairi today?" Roxas asked. "she was crying half the day" He asked again. "how would I know..." I said trying my best to lie.

"oh" Roxas replied. So then we walked home toghether. I had so many mixed emotions. Anger, jealousy, sadness and depression. I couldn't even talk to Roxas about it. Then the phone rang. "hello?" I said. "ya is Roxas there?" Someone asked. "ya hold on" I said handing the phone to Roxas. "hello?" Roxas said. Then I went up stairs and silently picked up the phone to hear the conversation.

"so did you find out?" I heard Namine ask. "nope, he said he didn't know" Roxas replied. "well guess what, he got so mad at Kairi, he made her cry for days!" Namine shouted. "so, why were Kairi and Riku kissing?" Roxas asked. _"i will finally get my answer"_ I thought to myself. "well Riku wanted to get back together with Kairi and kissed her, but she didn't, then Kairi wanted to tell Sora that she liked him...a lot" Namine said. Then I hung up the phone. I was in shock. I can't believe I did that to Kairi. I had to talk to her tonite. So then I snuck out the window. I already had tears in my eyes. Then I started running towards Kairi's house. "i'm sorry Kairi..."


	4. Chapter 4: God, where are you?

There will be a bit of language.

Chapter 4: God, where are you?

I was running. I was breathing heavily because Kairi kinda lived far away. It was also raining and thundering. I was soaked! But I didn't care. I had to see Kairi and say I'm sorry. Finally, I was at her house. Kairi's light was on. So I climbed up to her window (don't ask how) and saw her listening to her ipod, and doing homeowork. Then I knocked on the window. She immediatley saw me and came over. Then she pened the window.

"what do you want?" She said in a kinda sad tone. "listen Kairi, I've been a _real_ jerk, and I wanted to say I'm sor-" I was cut off by her slapping me. _" is everyone out to slap me!"_ I said to myself. Then she walked back to her bed and put in her earphones and played with her ipod then went back to work. Then the most terrifying thing happened...

There was a guy in a black outfit with a crobar trying to break in. Then I had to alert Kairi. So I stepped in through the window. "Kairi! Kairi! I said also signaling her to pull out her earphones. "what?" She snapped. "shhhhhh!" I said. "listen, there is a guy with a crobar at your door trying to break in!" I said trying to keep my voice down. "I'm not listening" she said. Then he was at the window. "get the fuck down and I won't shoot you!" The robber said. "GET DOWN!" the robber shouted at us. Then we got down. "don't move" The robber said. He then walked out of the room and we heard glass and other things breaking.

"Kairi, I'll pull out my Keyblade and you run" I said whispering. "okay" She said. Then I got up quietly and made the Keyblade appear.

Then the burglar came back to see that I was standing. "I thought I told you to stay the fuck down!" He said pointing the gun in my direction. "KAIRI! NOW!" I shouted as she got up and ran for the window. Then he fired some shots at her. He missed a couple of times. Then I ran at the burglar and then he fired some shots at me. One hit me in the shoulder. "SORA!" Kairi said. I didn't care, I had to protect Kairi. Then the burglar shot 2 more shots at Kairi...

They both hit her in shoulder. "NOOO!" I screamed as I stabbed the keyblade through the burglars chest. Then I ran to Kairi. "KAIRI! can you hear me!" I shouted. No response. But she was bleeding. So then I picked her up. Then I carried her to the hospital.

I sat in her hospital room at her bedside. _"Kairi, please be okay..." "god where are you when I need you!" _ Then I cried the rest of the night at Kairi's bedside. "I can't live without you Kairi" I said as I leaned down and put my lips on hers. "Kairi, I know you couldn't feel that but I just wanted to say I love you" I said. But she was still unconscious.

Next chapter is coming soon! And also A cliffhanger!


	5. Chapter 5: Let me hear you

Chapter 5: Let me hear you..

_"Kairi! Kairi!" _"ahh!" I said waking up from a bad dream. I was still in Kairi's hospital room. Then I looked around. I think I saw the most amazing thing when I woke up...

"Kairi!" I said running to her bedside. She was awake! Then I ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug in the whole world. "uuhh Sora?" She said. "ohh Kairi, I am so glad your okay" I said. with tears coming down my face. Then Kairi broke free. "just because you saved me doesn't mean that patches up what you did to me" She said. "you've got to be kidding" I said looking at her. The tears coming down my face changed from happiness to sadness. Then Kairi's mood changed. "wait, Sora I didn't mean what I just sai-" Then I ran out of the room before Kairi could finish.

"Riku..." I said. "He's the cause of all this!" I shouted. Then I remembered the first time he really made me angry when we were 5...

--Flashback--

_"alright Sora it's your turn" Riku said. Then I picked up a rock, and threw it as far as I could. Then it landed about 4 feet from where Riku's landed. "aw man!" I said. "alright Kairi a deals, a deal" Riku said. "okay" Kairi said giggling. Then she walked over to Riku and kissed him on the lips. Then I walked away crying. _

_"Sora! Wait!" Kairi shouted behind me running. "Sora you're not mad at me or Riku are you?" She asked me. "no, I'm fine" I said while I was crying. "then why are you crying?" She asked me. Then I ran off to my house..._

--End Flashback--

"I'm gonna take care of him, once and for all" "I'm gonna kill 'em" I said.

I know this is a short chapter. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Blood stains

Chapter 6: Blood stains

**Even though I thought I was gonna kill Riku, If I did kill him Kairi will hate me and I will be aressted for murder.**

**There is only one way I can think of to get rid of this pain.**

**So I ran home. When I stepped throught the door my parents were eating.**

**"Sora I made you dinner" my Mom said. **

**"I'm not very hungry" I said walking up to my room and locking the door.**

**Then I was searching all over my room.**

**"found it!" I said. I found the pocket knife my dad gave me for my 15th birthday.**

**So the I flipped the blade, pulled up my sleeve.**

**Then I pressed the blade up against my arm, and slashed it.**

**I began to cut myself.**

**Then after a while of cutting my self, I cleaned the blood off of my arm, and my knife. Then I put some band-aids on**

**the cuts. "I can't believe I just did that" I said. Then my cell phone rang. "hello?" I said. "Sora, it's me Kairi"**

**"ohh, hey Kairi" I said with the biggest hint of sadness in my voice. "Hey Sora, do you think I could stay at your **

**house for the night because my parents are still out of town and after what happened today I am scared to go back**

**home" She asked. "sure" I said. "alright I'll be over in about 5 min" Kairi said. **

**Then the doorbell rang. "I got it" I said coming downstairs. My parents as usual were watching CSI: Miami. Then**

**I opened the door. "hey Sora" Kairi said. "hey Mr. and Mrs. Hikaru" Kairi said stepping through the door. She **

**had a bag, and a sleeping bag in her hand. Then we walked upstairs to my room. Then she started observing my **

**everything in my room. Then she set her stuff down on my bed, and took her nightgown out of her bag and said**

**"Sora can I use the bathroom?" Kairi asked. "yeah, down the hall to the left" I said. Then she left the room. **

**Then when Kairi was in the bathroom she noticed in the shower, there was blood on the shower floor, and there was **

**a pocket knife hiding behind some shampoo. "Sora..." "what's going on with you" "kairi said as she dropped onto **

**her knees and began crying.**

A/N: R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: I love you

Thanks for all the reviews so I'm updating.

Chapter 7: I love you

"I wonder why Kairi is taking so long in the bathroom" "maybe I should go check" I said. Then I got up out of my chair and walked down the hallway and was about to knock on the door when I heard Kairi crying. Then I knocked on the door and said "Kairi are you okay?". Then I saw the doorknob turn to reveal a blotchy eyed Kairi.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" I asked her. Then she looked up at me with a worried face. Then she was hugging me so hard. It was hard to breathe how hard she was holding me. "Sora..." Kairi said sobbing again. "Kairi, please tell me what's wrong" I said to her again to get an answer from her. She just wouldn't answer me. So then we walked back to my room and I went and sat back down in my chair, started listening to my ipod while doing my history homework.

Kairi was sitting on my bed just looking so sad. I couldn't stand it. I can't stand seeing her so sad. So then I turned my ipod off, closed my history homework, and walked over and sat on my bed. "Kairi, listen I have a confession" I said to her. Then she looked up at me and digged into her back pocket and pulled something out.

"why Sora? Why?" She said holding up the pocket knife I used to cut myself. "where...did..you.. get that?" I said gulping. "in your bathroom" She said. "Sora, if you had a problem why didn't you come to me? I mean cutting yourself isn't the way" She said. Then I just broke down and cried.

"I'm sooooo sorry kairi" Isaid while I was crying. "I just couldn't handle the fact that Riku is always getting in the way of me telling you that I...I...I" "oh never mind" I said.

"why didn't you just say something?" Kairi asked me. "I didn't want to worry you" I said. "well how do you think I feel now!" She yelled at me. "cutting yourself is super dangerous!" She yelled again. "I know I just didn't know how to handle the pain" I said walking to my room. Then Kairi followed me. Then I opened up the window/doors and walked out to the balcony I have. Then Kairi came out with me.

"I'm so sorry Sora" Kairi said taking a deep breath of the midnight air. "about what Kairi?" I asked her. "that I never did this in time" Kairi said as she came over to and locked my lips with hers. I didn't pull away. Neither did she. I wrapped my arms around her. Then we pulled away. We both embraced eachother. "Kairi, I think your the most beautiful girl in the entire world" "and no matter what you do to yourself, you will still be the pretiest girl" I said to her with a warm smile. Then we kissed again and walked back to my room.

We were in my bed with our clothes off. We just did you know. "Kairi, I love you"

THE END

**So R&R! (Psssst! I'm working on "I love you too") hee hee hee**


End file.
